Sois ma fiancée pour une semaine !
by Rei Petitpoisson
Summary: Il me faut une fiancée pour une semaine. Mes parents sont catégorique, si je ne leurs présente pas ma fiancée il m'obligerons à aller avec cette face de pékinois qu'il on trouvé... Mais qui...Riza ? Non... ou alors... Edward ? RoyxEd girl


SOIS MA FIANCEE POUR UNE SEMAINE !!

_**Titre : **_**Sois ma fiancée pour une semaine !!**

_Série de Défis divers et variés : _**Défi VIII**

_**Auteur : Reiko **__(Sadique-Alchemist)_

_Idée de l'histoire : __**Dragonna**_

_**Genre : **_Humour

_Paring : _**Roy** x **Ed**_(girl)_

_**Personnages:**__ Roy Mustang, Edward Elric (version fille) et la famille Mustang._

Disclamer : _**Tout l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa...**_

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira... J'écrirai le prochain chapitre si j'ai au moins une ou deux reviews...

_**Prologue :**__ Un coup de fil et tout bascule._

_On était lundi matin, aux alentours de 10h. Les rues de Central étaient plutôt calmes vu que la plupart des personnes travaillait. La journée était douce et fraîche. On était en printemps. La saison où les passionnés pouvaient planter fleurs et autres végétaux, ou encore les gens sans talent qui voulaient juste égayer leur maison ou balcon avec des pots de fleurs colorées se divertissaient en jouant les apprentis jardiniers. Où les branches des arbres se balançaient au gré du vent fin, et où les enfants profitaient de ce beau temps pour vivre pleinement. Une journée totalement banale pour les habitants de Central... Enfin ça dépend pour qui... Et c'est là que commence notre histoire..._

_**PROLOGUE : Un coup de fil et tout bascule.**_

Dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang tout allait et venait à une vitesse ahurissante, des voix s'élevaient de tous les coins et les papiers recouvraient les bureaux. On avait ouvert la fenêtre dans la pièce pour aérer un peu. La chaleur était étouffante et on se serait cru en juin. La plupart avait enlevé leur veste de l'armée et avait remonté leurs manches de chemise. Ils étaient sur les nerfs. Trop d'affaires, pas assez de temps ni assez d'effectifs.

-Havoc ! Rapportez-moi le dossier 7 ! Cria un homme assis devant un bureau bondé de feuilles diverses et variées.

Il avait de courts cheveux ébène et quelques mèches de sa frange tombaient devant ses yeux, ils étaient légèrement ébouriffés, fins, soyeux et brillants, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux onyx, profond et sombre, lisant en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Le col de sa chemise était ouvert et ses manches retroussé. Il était grand et musclé. C'était le playboy de Central, celui qui faisait chavirer tous les coeurs... Cet homme si parfait était le colonel Roy Mustang, l'Alchimiste de Flamme.

-Tout de suite monsieur ! Répondit un homme avec une cigarette dans la bouche et les mains remplies de paperasse.

Il était plutôt bien fait. Des mèches blondes clair et ébouriffées lui retombaient sur le front. Ses yeux étaient bleu clair comme un ruisseau calme. Il portait un t-shirt noir, qui mettait en avant sa musculature. Ce n'était pas un tombeur, non plus. Il finissait par toujours quitter ses petits amies mais le plus souvent c'était elles qui le faisaient. Il avait toujours une cigarette dans le bec et était près à faire un petit pari à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Le second lieutenant Jean Havoc était un bon camarade et collègue.

Jean tendit la feuille à son supérieur. Celui-ci l'attrapa rageusement et se remit au travail. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à un blondinet qui mâchait son crayon en lisant un dossier.

-Fullmetal...

-Oui ? Demanda l'adolescent en relevant la tête.

-J'aimerais que tu ailles nous chercher à boire, vu qu'on étouffe et que tu es celui qui à le moins de travail.

-Quoi ?! mais j'ai autant de travail que vous et..., Il stoppa en voyant Riza lui faire signe d'obéir.

Elle avait de long cheveux blonds qui allaient jusqu'au bas de ses épaules, soyeux, doux et fins, ils étaient attachés avec une pince, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère. Elle avait une frange du côté gauche. Ses yeux ambres, étaient magnifiques. Elle portait un débardeur noir qui mettait ses formes en valeur, ses précieux revolver posés à côté d'elle. Le sous-lieutenant Riza Hawkeye gardait un oeil sur le bon déroulement du travail et tout écart était récompensé par une séance de tir.

Il se leva en soupirant, posa son crayon et partit. Il jeta un dernier regard noir à son cher colonel en passant la porte. Celui-ci eut droit au regard réprobateur de sa subordonnée. Il soutînt son regard sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que sa patience soit à bout et que la chaleur ait eu raison de ses nerf déjà fragilisés.

-Quoi ?! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Vous avez du travail je vous rappelle !

La blonde soupira.

- Vous êtes invivable colonel...

-Et pourquoi ça ?! S'emporta l'homme

- Oh... pour rien...

Elle se reconcentra sur les dossiers qui jonchaient les tables de la pièce. Puis voyant que Havoc et Breda se relâchaient trop à son goût, elle attrapa son revolver et le nettoya, une menace planant dans l'air. Bizarrement ils se remirent tout de suite au travail. Peu de temps après le Fullmetal revint avec des verres d'eau et les mit sur les espaces qui n'étaient pas encore envahis par la paperasse. Puis il se rassit en soupirant et recommença à mâchonner machinalement son crayon pendant qu'il réfléchissait à l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. Toute l'équipe le remercia et ils retournèrent dans leurs feuilles. Le silence s'installa doucement mais sûrement. Les seules bruits qu'on pouvait entendre était celui des stylos et crayons, et ceux de pages et de feuilles qu'on bouge.

Le silence fut soudain cassé par le bruit de la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Le colonel jura et attrapa mollement le téléphone.

-Oui allô ? Demanda sèchement Mustang.

_-Bonjour ! C'est Maiko !_ Répondit une voix féminine et joyeuse.

-Maiko ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ?!

_-Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de passer un petit bonjour à mon grand frère chériiiii ?_

-Pas quand je travaille...

_-En fait c'est maman qui m'a demandé de t'appeler, elle voudrait te parler !_

-Ah d'accord...

_-..._

-...

_-..._

-Bon... Tu me la passes ?

_- Ah oui ! Bien sûr !_

-Merci... Fit-il d'un air exaspéré qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

_- Bye Roy !_

-Ouais c'est ça... Au revoir...

Il entendit des bruits comme des voix. Quelqu'un finit par prendre la parole. C'était toujours une voix féminine mais celle-ci était plus grave.

_-Roy ! Comment ça va ?_

- Ca va bien et toi ?

_-Oh très bien !_

- Donc... Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda t-il, peu confiant de la nouvelle qui allait être annoncé.

_-Oui, c'est à propos de la dernière lettre que nous t'avons envoyée..._

Roy se crispa à ce souvenir.

-O..oui.. Et alors ?

L'équipe de Roy avait cessé ses activités pour se concentrer sur la discussion... Visiblement elle rendait nerveux leur supérieur.

_-Et bien... Nous aimerions que tu viennent bientôt pour rencontrer ta fiancée. Tu sais celle sur la photo..._

Le colonel frissonna d'horreur rien qu'à ce souvenir. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan et vite !

-Je..je ne peux pas me fiancer à elle, maman !

C'était la stupeur général dans la salle. Alors comme ça c'était la mère du colonel ? Et elle voulait le fiancer ? Intéressant... Edward eut un petit sourire moqueur.

_- Mais pourquoi ça ?_

-Parce que... parce que, euh... J'ai déjà une fiancée !

_-Quoi ?! _S'offusqua la femme. _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!_

-... Parce que... je voulais...euh... Je voulais d'abord voir si c'était sérieux avec elle avant de t'en parler !

_-Mais quand même !_

Havoc, Breda pouffaient dans leur coin, Edward ne se gênait pas pour afficher un sourire goguenard de 3km, Riza avait un demi sourire à moitié compatissant et à moitié méchant, Falman parlait à Fuery en lui expliquant que le colonel n'avait eu aucune conquête cette dernière semaine. Ce dernier écoutait sa mère lui faire la leçon.

_-... C'est pour ça que tu dois tout dire à ta mère ! c'est compris ? _Finit-elle

-Oui c'est compris maman...

_-Bien ! Maintenant j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer la jeune femme qui fait chavirer le coeur de mon fiston..._

-Quoi ?!

_-Mais oui ! Ramène-la à la maison ! Nous voudrions tellement la voir ! Tu n'as qu'à le faire pendant tes vacances ! Tu m'a dit qu'elles étaient dans 5 jours ! _

-Mais...

_-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec elle et nous vous hébergerons pendant une semaine..._

-Mais...

_- Ca nous fera plaisir ! A bientôt Roy !_

-Mais maman...

_-Au revoir ! _

Elle raccrocha, laissant Roy désemparé avec le combiné en main. Edward essayait de ne pas éclater de rire. Riza posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du colonel, Havoc et Breda était écroulés par terre, hilares. Falman et Fuery discutait toujours. Roy se laissa tomber sur son siège et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Edward avança avec son sourire narquois.

-Quel est le problème cette fois colonel ?

Roy lui lança un regard noir et soupira.

-J'ai dit à ma mère que j'avais une fiancée, le problème, c'est que je n'en ai PAS ! Je n'ai aucune fille en vue. Et ma mère veut que je leur présente et qu'elle reste une semaine ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir !

- Vous devriez demandé à une fille que vous connaissiez de se faire passer pour votre fiancée. Proposa Falman

-Le problème est qu'aucune n'acceptera ! Je les connais.

Il recommença à se morfondre. Comment faire ? C'était ça la question. II regarda autour de lui. Havoc pariait avec Breda, Falman et Fuery qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver quelqu'un aussi vite. Edward ricanait. Et Riza nettoyait ses armes. C'est là qu'il eut le déclic. Riza était une femme, non ? Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il s'approcha de la blonde et prit sa voix la plus mielleuse et charmeuse.

-Riza... Est-ce que ça te dirait de me rendre un grand serviiice... ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'un gun entre les deux yeux.

-Même pas en rêve colonel.

-mais...

-Non.

-Je..

-Non.

-Riza...

-Non.

-Mais...

-Ca suffit !

Roy laissa tomber quand il vit que Riza commençait à approcher son doigt de la gâchette. Il soupira et se rassit. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander... C'est sûr qu'elle refuserait... pourtant c'était la seule autre fille dans la salle. Vu que Riza avait refusé, elle était son dernier espoir. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit :

-Je veux que tu sois ma fiancée pour une semaine !!

Edward le regarda interloqué. Sa couleur vira au rouge pivoine et il baissa la tête. Puis il la releva et dit...

**Fin du Prologue **_**:**__ Un coup de fil et tout bascule._

_A suivre..._

_La suite arrivera très vite ! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu ! Laisser un message si oui ou non et donnez moi des conseils !_

_Je remercie ma correctrice Matsuyama et je remercie Dragonna de m'avoir laissé écrire cette histoire ! _

_Je voudrais avoir votre avis cher lecteur... Ma correctrice a émit son impression et m'a dit qu'à ma place elle n'aurait pas mit la derniere phrase... Moi je l'ai mis pour le suspens... Alors... Qu'elle est votre avis ?_

_Reiko..._


End file.
